It Never ends
by platinum-topaz
Summary: Gilbert and Ludwig Beilschmit once lived in England with their parents until Gilbert was 5 and Ludwig was 4. What changed? Their Vati and Mutti got a divorce and so they were taken from their best friends and moved to Berlin, Germany. Now they're older, Gil is now 15 going on 16. They want to go back to England so they do bringing all the chaos with them!
1. Chapter 1

Mein gott! Why do people have to be so unawesome! I slammed my door in front of my 'adoring, lovable' mothers face. How could she do this to us? she knows fully well that i hate that piece of Scheiße so why does she have to go and marry him! Urgh! The world just fucking hates me!

I lay on my bed for hours just waiting for sleep to take me. Sure it was technically only 6pm in Berlin but hey i need a distraction right now. My brother is the only thing keeping me here right now; he needs someone to stick up for him. You'd think that being annoyingly tall and never smiling would scare off all the assholes in the area but no. We live in Berlin so there are assholes that are just as big as him so, being his big brother, I have to step in and whoop their sorry esel! Being an albino has it's uses sometimes especially when some religious asshole picks on your lil' bro and then a red eyed pale looking form comes at you. See? Red eyes are awesome!

Ludwig kept on tapping on the door lightly every 5 minutes or so. But I ignored it. He eventually gave up and went to his room to do extra work. Why can't I be like him? So calm and collected all the time. I remember when we were little, still living in England, and it was just me and him because Muti and Vati were out having a 'romantic' dinner and the babysitter had already ran off. There was thunder and lightning so Luddy came into my room,

"Bruder I'm scared,"

"Don't worry Luddy, it's just a little bit of energy and that won't hurt you."

My little brother was so cute back then, of course so was I. My awesome speech had no effect on him. I would've added that unless you were under a tree or got directly struck by the lightning in which case you'd be a fried potato but I decided against it.

"How about a story of the awesome Teutonic knights and their bravery huh?"

He just nodded his tiny little blonde head. He looks more like mum than me. Well I don't exactly look like dad either but then again I have my awesome red eyes and pure white hair so…

I always told him those stories of brave knights facing dragons, evil kings and basically anything that could be slain or overthrown. He always went straight to sleep afterwards but would then bug me for a sequel the next day.

Those days were gone now. Mum and Dad had a divorce and mum forced us to go live in Berlin. Not that I don't like it here , I love living in our capital but mum started dating this douche bag and now she's gone and got herself engaged to him. I never liked him in the first place. He was always trying to be nice to Ludwig but me, oh no. just because I look like the spawn of Satan, I get special treatment. Not in a good way.

Sleep finally took me to a better place where we still lived in England with friends surrounding me like Francis, Antonio and of course Lizzie and Roddy. My only real friend here is a boy named Matthias and he moves around a lot. Anyways back to the awesome dream, dad was hugging mum and grandpa Legolas (as I love to call him) was sat in his chair telling us one of his war stories. We never saw dad after we left for Berlin, no one has. Grandpa would always make sure I could understand stuff like science since dad was a major physicist and I was clever enough to understand all of what the teacher spent 3 lessons talking over. I only ever needed one. I topped all my useful classes like maths, science, English, German (at home), art… the only ones I sucked at were music and PSHCE (no one cares though) and that was because I couldn't play my flute. Grandpa always made sure I could play an instrument. In fact Grandpa was the only person who gave a damn about me at times, he said he would always be there for me and Luddy but he still lives in England. Wait a second , he still lives in England!

I ran from my bed when I woke up and rushed into Ludwig's room and poked him awake.

"Urgh what is it bruder?"

"I have thought of an awesome plan to get us out of this but I need to make a call first."

"Ja, ja just let me sleep."

One phone call coming up and I'm going to use the unawesome douche bag's phone!

….….Time skip….….

Once I had Legolas on board I packed my things and got Ludwig's stuff together then woke him up to go catch the plane.

"We are really doing zhis?"

I nodded and went to get some money from the emergency fund. Mum fund me

"What are you doing Gilbert? Where are your things and your brother?"

"Well I'm not living here anymore and I'm taking Ludwig with me!"

"you can't!"

"Actually you and dad made him our guardian in times of need and this is definitely one of those times so ,mother, all I have t say is auf wiedersehen and fick dich!"

With that I left for the airport with my brother in tow. England I'm coming back!

Translations:

Mein gott- My god

Scheiße- shit

auf wiedersehen- Goodbye

fick dich- Fuck you

Phew that took a long time but hey I GOT THE PROLOGUE DONE! i may not update for a while for reasons you shalt not know! Anyway hope you enjoy!Comment/review, Vote/faviourite and with that auf wiedersehen!


	2. Chapter 2 Awesomeness has returned

Old Legolas picked us up from the airport, after a long journey. Neither me or Luddy talked on the flight over. Me? I was thinking of all mein awesomeness and how everyone I used to know would've changed. I have no clue as to what Ludwig was doing.

Oh did I mention our Grandfather was completely loaded? Well that's because our family used to be a noble house of Prussia before... I don't talk about it. Mutti's side of the family is also kinda on the glamorous side of life so basically I don't need to worry about life much considering I am the family favourite on the Prussian side and Luddy's the perfect little German!

Never understood why but I think it's because he looks like mutti with a penis and a heart! Meh never really cared, oh it may also be because I was born before our parents were married and mums side of the family is like that so with that and the fact that I'm albino they defiantly think I'm gunna kill everything in the world right?

Anyways, so I see Legolas almost immediately. It's hard to miss a really tall man with an expression that says 'I hate everything and don't care about anything'. also he has always had ridiculous blonde hair that should make him look a girl it's that long but like I said he is really tall and his face is of an old man. To be honest Lud looks more like him than mum but hey they all look the same which is weird.

"Ohh Grandpops! Look there he is. It's so good to be back!"

I shout over the squabbles of the airport to Ludwig. Huh? He only raises his head slightly. I command is through the crowd with our stuff, nearly getting bumped into by a blonde haired boy with glasses who are also wearing a weird bomber jacket. "hey watch it!" the kid says but I just give him the middle finger salute as we go by.

"Lets just go okay?"

"Don't get your panties in a twist Luddy!"

"I told you not to call me that!"

"Aww but then iI'd have to call you Beethoven!"

"Nein! Anything but that!"

I just chuckle to myself as we reach Gramps.

"Gilbert you haven't changed have you?"

"Vhat did you expect gramps? I couldn't be the male version of mutti, Luddy took that spot!"

He let out a deep chuckle and patted us on the back.

"Come."

Yeah he ain't much of a talker...

We clambered into his sleek black car that was his baby. I called shotgun and beat Ludwig to it. Time to go to the mansion.

On the way I watched as the city buildings morphed into fields, grass and bushes. It was autumn so the whole of the scenery was crispy red or yellow or brown (apart from the evergreen trees), the occasional field held animals, both wild and domestic. such as horses, Cows and sheep or Deer, Pheasants or rabbits.

It took around 3 hours to reach it but gott was it worth it. This pristine white 3 story house was a sight to beheld. A few balconies scattered the front side but I knew that the whole of the 2nd floor was a huge balcony that linked them all together. I drew a deep sigh of relief as the car stopped for us to get out then continued into the underground garage that housed them.

"Lets go Ludwig! It's great to be back, right?"

"Ja"

I rolled my eyes as we carried our stuff into the house and waited for Gramps.

We stood there and took in the old fashioned room to our left and rooms that contained barley anything.

"Wow. You reaaaallly need to re-decorate huh Gramps?"

"Vhy do you have to be you?"

"Shut up Ludwig. And I am awesome so I must be need me for zhe sake of the world!"

"If ze vorld is resting on my eldest Enkel, zhen vhat has happened to us?"

I just smirked at him. Oh I have missed being around him! Last I saw him was around 3 years ago and as I said earlier I'm more of dads side of the family.

"Go find a room there's a couple of rooms with beds that you can choose so you can have any of them as long as

It isn't taken by me or your bruder Gil."

"Hey I thought I was zhe favourite Enkel!"

"Ja course you are Gilbert, who vouldn't want the smarter, calmer, politer and taller brother? oh and zhe other one is also non-albino so looks nice and cares about his appearance for more than 5 seconds?"

Why do I have to be stuck with a smartass as a younger brother who also inherited the tall gene from Gramps? Well if it means I don't have to deal with my mutti's side of the family I guess I can live with this. plus I'm still more awesome...

I ran up the 4 people wide staircase to find my room but after 20 minutes of searching the second and third floor none really shone out to me so I went to the one room that seemed okay but Luddy claimed it. Damn it! so I returned to the third floor and leaned against the far left wall when I fell backwards!

"Vhat ze heck?"

I found a dusty staircase that was wide enough for one person and ran up to another floor and down to both of the lower floors and looked like the basement...

I mean the 'garage that we aren't allowed in' so I went up stairs lugging my bags up with me. It lead to a door to one huge room that looked like it was attached to two other ones as well.

Woah... this is the one. After my minutes of awe I saw in the corner of the room tons of stuff shoved into one corner that consisted of oil paintings of a man that looked like he could be awesome on top a pure black horse with an army behind him. there was also a small bird cage and another painting and photo to go with it of a family of a 3 year old with red eyes and white hair and his younger brother with adorable blue eyes and golden hair just like his mothers who held him whilst a tall man with pale blonde hair that was up in a ponytail and blue eyes too held their elder,albino son.

"Vatti..."

I held it and placed it on the small wooden bedside table next to an old dusty king size bed.

"So my room."

I smiled and packed my stuff into the drawers there and ja they were also dusty. I then proceeded to pin up the Prussian flag above the headboard and placed the portrait straight in front of the wall so I could wake up and see our true family together. okay now this place is slightly awesome.

I joined everyone downstairs at 6pm for dinner and had the widest grin on all throughout it.

"Someone's happy bruder, vhy?"

"Ahhhh where to start? 1, not having to see or deal with douchebag; 2, I'm back in England with my favourite Gramps and little Bruder, oh and I have zhe best room ever that contains nearly all zhe decoration I want! Did dad live in zhe attic when he lived here?"

"Ja before he... you know. I'm guessing you want to have the attic?"

I nodded I have never felt like I belonged in a long while. I'd started giving up on myself, mutti knew I drank a lot at one point and also got into fights a lot with scars to prove it. But she still got engaged to that ass. Hopefully that point in my life is over for good now. Now I have a place to belong, a place where I can dream and live. Until High School starts again!

...

Translations

Enkel=Grandson

Ja= pretty much everyone knows but it means yes...

Oh if anyone has suggestions for translation errors and such then please say I am English and don't speak German and only learn Spanish cause I have to and I will not choose French because if bad experience with teacher who taught us it in yr6+8 soo plus I am completely schießen at it so I use google translate and such...

I put more of myself into this one... oh well! anyone else have one side of the family that's old fashioned and seems to hate you? yeah me too. Hopefully life is looking up for Gil from his darkish past and I wonder if you've guessed who Gil and Luddy's vatti is yet? Emily, Anna shhhh I think I told you guys! Don't worry everyone will met soon enough and Grampa Germania(Legolas) will get them some more stuff to re do their rooms! If anyone read this then yay! Thanks for reading This and the Author Note!


End file.
